Not Applicable
The present invention relates to devices for holding and activating aerosol or other cans or containers of pressurized contents. Examples of such devices include holders at the end of extender handles intended to allow a user to active a can via a mechanical linkage while holding it at some distance.
If the can to be used in such a holder is equipped with an actuator cap that is designed to be activated by moving a structure that must be accessed only from one point around the circumference of the cap, it is necessary that the actuator cap always fit in the holder in only one radial orientation. For example, if an actuator arm extends across the actuator cap and is designed to be moved by pressing one end of the arm, the point at which it is to be pressed must be carefully aligned with the mechanical part intended to press it. Similarly, if an actuator cap is designed to deliver a spray pattern directed to one side or in a fan or other specific spray pattern, ensuring the orientation of the pattern also requires a consistent radial orientation of the actuator cap in the holder. Furthermore, if the spray is to be delivered essentially axially with respect to the can, the structures that hold and orient the can must not be allowed to block the spray.
There are a variety of means of holding aerosol or other pressurized cans in holders, but the actuator cap of the invention is intended to address the combined problems of providing structures to aid in retaining a can in a holder, radially orienting the can in a precise way within the holder, allowing it to be activated via specific means, and avoiding interference with a substantially axial spray delivery.
The invention provides an actuator cap for use with a pressurized can, the can being axially extended and having a rear end and a front end, the front end having a forwardly presenting valve. The actuator cap is axially extended relative to the can and is attached to the forward end of the can.
The can is intended to be held in a sprayer device that has a cradle for holding the can, the cradle extending axially between a front and rear end with respect to the can held therein. An example of a suitable sprayer device is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/951,632, filed Sep. 14, 2001 (if the sprayer device shown therein is somewhat modified by removal of the cleaning attachment located at the sprayer end of that device). The disclosure of this patent application and all other publications referred to herein are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.
The cradle has a cradle stop surface at its front end to limit frontward axial motion of the can and a can clamp for retaining the can against the cradle stop surface. The cradle stop surface further has an engagement land extending rearwardly from the cradle stop surface, with an actuation pin located within the engagement land and selectively moveable by a user to protrude rearwardly therefrom to activate the actuator cap. The engagement land may be a unitary structure, or it may be a combination of two or more structures that, collectively, define the engagement land. The term xe2x80x9cactuation pinxe2x80x9d is not intended to suggest any particular shape and thus may well not be rod-shaped. Instead, the actuation pin may have any convenient cross-sectional shape so long as it presents a contact point that can interact with the actuator cap.
The actuator cap includes a can attachment structure for attaching the actuator cap to the can""s front end. One conventional example of a pressurized can is a common aerosol can. Such cans typically have sides and a top, the can top being attached to the sides at a seam that is called the can chime. Conventional aerosol cans also typically have a central valve, located within a valve cup. The valve cup is attached to the can top at a valve cup rim. It is well known in the art to attach actuator caps to aerosol cans by resilient, snap-on features that grasp either the chime or the valve cup rim. Without limitation, such attachment techniques are examples of can attachment structures appropriate for use with the actuator cap of the invention. Chime attachment is preferred as providing a structure that avoids obstructing the remainder of the actuator cap""s interior features.
The actuator cap includes a recess to receive the engagement land to aid in retaining the can in the cradle and in locating the actuator cap in a radially pre-determined orientation with respect to the cradle. The actuator cap also includes a valve activator. The valve activator has an internal passage and engages the valve in sealing relation, the valve activator activating the valve when moved, preferably when moved rearwardly, causing the release of can contents through the internal passage. An actuator arm is so located as to extend rearwardly of and align with the actuation pin when the engagement land is received in the recess, the actuator arm being capable of moving, preferably rearwardly, when a user moves the actuation pin to thereby move the valve activator and activate the valve.
Although it is preferred that the structures of the actuator cap be unitarily formed, for example by conventional injection molding techniques well known in the art, it is also possible to form various of the structures as independent but interacting pieces. For example, it is preferred that the actuator arm be attached to the remainder of the actuator cap via a living hinge. However, a separate actuator arm can be provided and attached to the remainder of the actuator cap via a snapped-together hinge or other means. Similarly, it is preferred to form the valve activator as a unitary part of the actuator arm. However, the valve activator can be a separate part, such as a conventional aerosol actuator button, which is contacted by the actuator arm without being co-molded as a part of the actuator arm.
In a preferred embodiment, when the can""s valve has a forwardly extending valve stem, the valve activator comprises a rearwardly open valve socket, the valve socket connecting with the internal passage, which extends forwardly to supply can contents to an exit orifice from which the can contents may be dispensed when the valve is activated. But when the can""s valve is a female valve, the valve activator comprises a rearwardly extending tube that engages the valve when the actuator cap is in place on the can, the tube having an internal passage extending forwardly to supply can contents to an exit orifice from which the can contents may be dispensed when the valve is activated.
Preferably, the actuator arm extends transversely with respect to the actuator cap and is attached to the remainder of the actuator cap by a living hinge. While the hinge can be at either end of the actuator arm, the preferred point of attachment is at a point remote from the recess, to gain advantageous leverage. The actuator arm has a forwardly facing surface within the recess that is located behind and preferably adjacent to the rearwardmost extension of the engagement land when the can is held in the cradle to receive the actuation pin when a user moves the actuation pin rearwardly.
In one aspect, a slot extends radially in the actuator cap, outwardly from the recess, providing an unobstructed opening from the side of the actuator cap, communicating with the recess. The actuator arm then can extend transversely with respect to the actuator cap, one end of the actuator arm being adjacent the slot.
Preferably, the recess has inwardly slanting guide surfaces to aid in correctly locating the engagement land in the recess when the actuator cap is in position within the cradle. It is also preferred that the recess be adjacent to one side of the actuator cap, with the exit orifice of the valve activator being on the axis of the cap, thus being located between the recess and the side of the actuator cap opposite to the recess. By this arrangement, it is possible to hold the can by interaction of the recess and the engagement land, both located to one side of the exit orifice, without the necessity of any actuator or cradle structures that would obstruct an axial discharge of can contents from the exit orifice.
The method of the invention is a method for activating a pressurized, axially extending can having a forwardly presenting valve while the can is held in pre-determined radial orientation within a sprayer device that has a cradle for holding the can, the cradle extending axially between a front and rear end with respect to the can held therein, the cradle having a cradle stop surface at its front end to limit frontward axial motion of the can and can clamp for retaining the can against the cradle stop surface, the cradle stop surface further having an engagement land extending rearwardly from the cradle stop surface with an actuation pin located within the engagement land and selectively moveable by a user to protrude rearwardly therefrom. The method includes a first step of providing, mounted on the can""s front end, an actuator cap having a recess to receive the engagement land to aid in retaining the can in the cradle and in locating the actuator cap in a radially pre-determined orientation with respect to the cradle; a valve activator having an internal passage ending in an exit orifice, the valve activator engaging the valve in sealing relation and activating the valve when moved rearwardly, causing the release of can contents through the internal passage and out the exit orifice; and an actuator arm so located as to extend rearwardly of and align with the actuation pin when the engagement land is received in the recess, the actuator arm being capable of moving rearwardly when a user moves the actuation pin to move the valve activator and activate the valve. The second step of the method is placing the can in the cradle with the engagement land inserted into the recess and securing the can in the cradle by use of the can clamp. The final step is moving the actuation pin rearwardly to activate the valve.
Preferably, the step of providing an actuator cap mounted on the can""s front end includes providing a slot extending radially outward from the recess, forming an unobstructed opening from the side of the actuator cap, communicating with the recess; and providing an actuator arm extending transversely with respect to the actuator cap, one end of the actuator arm being radially aligned with the slot, the actuator arm having a forwardly facing surface within the recess that is located rearwardly of and aligned with the actuation pin when the engagement land is received in the recess.
In another aspect, the pressurized can assembly of the invention is suitable for use in a sprayer device that has a cradle for holding a can, the cradle extending axially between a front and rear end with respect to a can held therein, and having a cradle stop surface at its front end to limit frontward axial motion of the can, the cradle stop surface further having an engagement land extending rearwardly from the cradle stop surface, with an actuation pin located within the engagement land and selectively moveable by a user to protrude rearwardly therefrom. The pressurized can assembly includes a pressurized can having a front end and a rear end, the front end having a forwardly presenting valve. An actuator cap is attached to the front end of the can and has a recess of a size and shape sufficient to receive the engagement land in mating relation. The actuator cap also has a valve activator for engaging the valve in sealing relation, the valve activator having an internal passage communicating with an exit orifice. The valve activator is capable of activating the valve when moved, causing the release of can contents through the internal passage to the exit orifice. The actuator cap also includes an actuator arm so located as to extend rearwardly of and align with the actuation pin when the engagement land is received in the recess, the actuator arm being capable of moving when a user moves the actuation pin to move the valve activator and activate the valve.